


Agony! Beyond power of speech!

by orphan_account



Category: Funhaus, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fh - Fandom
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, heres like 8 ways, i didnt use all 100, im tired and lazy, matt peake is a romantic dork and so is his boyfriend Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt Peake is crazily, unbelievably, totally in love with his boyfriend- Bruce.Matt Peake also has no idea how to say "I love you" so he settles to say it other ways.





	

 

The thing with Matt is he’s a man of few words- and doesn’t say things unless he means them with all of his heart. 

That being said...Matt is also incredibly quiet and awkward- so when Matt figures out he’s in love with Bruce, he doesn’t tell him outright. Not at first anyways, instead Matt says when he means in new ways.

-  
In the car one night, Bruce is in the passenger seat singing drunkenly to the radio and Matt fondly rolls his eyes and says,

“Fasten your seatbelt.”

-

Matt comes back from a booth at RTX with some art of Miri and Shattercock, both of them sitting on this sad broken cartoony drawn horse and it makes Bruce laugh and Matt beam. Bruce mentions hanging it up in the apartment before asking why Matt bought it,

“It reminded me of you, idunno.”

-

Bruce wakes up many mornings with Matt pressing soft kisses into his face and neck, and when Bruce desides on giving up on going back to sleep and rolls over to look at Matt,

“Go back to sleep.” Matts voice is deep and it makes Bruce smile

“But what if I wanna hang out with you?” 

“I’ll be here. Go back to sleep.”

 

[ _ Matt is always there when Bruce wakes up again _ ]

-

Bruce comes home from Austin, tired and falling asleep on his feet until he unlocks the apartment door and suddenly has a chestful of Matt Peake.

“I missed you a lot.”

“I was gone for 3 days Matt!” Bruce laughs dropping his bag to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, “I didn’t even notice you were gone.” 

Bruce hears the huff of a laugh from Matt before a couple beats of silence pass and Matt fists a grasp of Bruce’s shirt and whispers,

“I noticed.”

-

“Awh man!” Bruce whines out into the office, its a lazy Thursday and Matt had been working on his laptop on the couch.

“What?” Adam asks and Bruce is doing his stupid frowny face,

“All the seats for Streetlight Manifesto are already sold out!” And Bruce only frowns harder at the laughter from Adam and James, “I wanted to go!”

“Bruce,” Matt calls- softly of course- and once Bruce turns to him, “I bought you tickets. Don’t worry.”

Matt turns bright red at the cat calls due to when Bruce kisses him a moment later.

-

Bruce, Adam, James, Lawrence and Elyse are in Austin for 2 weeks for Eleven Little Roosters- and it’s the 3rd day when it comes.

Bruce, Adam and Elyse are sitting in the Achievement Hunter office, when a knock comes to the door and a second later an envelope is passed into Bruce’s hands- and Geoff is giving a sweet smile.

“He’s a keeper.” And Bruce is confused for a second until he sees the return address and

“He wrote me a letter.”

///

When Bruce reads the letter he fucking  _ longs  _ to be home and it’s only day 3, it’s gonna be a long trip.

///

He calls Matt later that night and before he can even bring it up Matt quietly asks,

“Did you get my letter?” And Bruce laughs and holds the envelope in his hand tighter,

“Yeah, babe, I did.”

-

Bruce breaks Matts new headphones the second day the smaller has them, and it’s an accident- Adam and James were wrestling, bumping into desks and chairs and Bruce stepped out of the way but stepped on the headphones knocked over in the match and 

Matts smiling at Bruce, and Bruce knows he looks confused.

Matt kisses his cheek before picking up the now broken pair of headphones,

“It’s okay, I bought two pairs.” 

Bruce normally hates PDA but there is something about Matt Peake that changes his opinion.

-

Bruce is horribly sick, coughing, sneezing, being too hot followed by being too cold- the whole shebang. Bruce being sick doesn’t stop him from trying to be independent and stubborn.

Bruce is in the middle of trying to get up for the 4th time to get water before Matt snatches the mug and gently pushes him back onto the bed,

“Don’t worry. I got it.”

-

It’s 4 days before RTX Sydney, and they’ve been all over the place. Their little group- Adam, James, Elyse, Miles and Lawrence- had been dead set on seeing as many sights missed on previous trips in a day as possible.

“Hey Bruce,” Matt whispers- he knows he shouldn’t whisper but he’s  _ nervous _ because they’ve never come out officially and Matt always forgets who knows and who doesn’t

“Hey Matt,” Bruce whispers back knocking his elbow with Matt’s arm.

“Can I hold your hand?” And Matt doesn’t look at Bruce when he asks, but he is delighted when he feels Bruce’s hand slip into his own.

“You can always hold my hand.” Bruce mumbles before dropping a kiss to the top of Matts head and following their group into some restaurant. 

-

It’s 2 years into their relationship in the middle of an Open Haus he says it officially- of course  _ that's when he chooses to say it. In the middle of a fucking video. _

~

“Drake-Drack-” Lawrence stutters over while reading the screen and a small round of laughter goes through the office, “Fuck off- reading stupid user names is not in my job description. DrackQuack9 asks,

“If you could fall in love with anyone past or present- and live the rest of your life with that person- who would it be and why?”

James is the first to answer, “Abraham Lincoln, Just because, you know when someone dies and all the nice ladies on your street bring you food- _ just imagine _ how much food Mrs. Lincoln got after that shit?! Never gotta cook again!”

“You don’t cook now.” is mumbled from Elyse which gets an actual laugh from Matt- after which Matt kinda tunes out. He doesn’t mean to but he gets very interested with the figures on Bruce’s desk and suddenly

“Matt Peake?” Bruce is looking at him and  _ woops _

“If I could fall in love with anybody?” Matt waits to see the nod of confirmation from everyone before shrugging, “Idunno- I’m pretty happy being in love with who I’ve got now. Not to get sappy, but no one else could match it.” Matt gives another shrug and tries to play everything off as if he didn’t just tell Bruce he’s in love with him.

“Well for future reference I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> PartyAtMyHaus on tumblr!
> 
> This was garbage and I'm sorry!!!


End file.
